Shadow And The Chocolate Factory : Revised!
by Tasha Teh Fox
Summary: When Shadow lands in the middle of Earth during the Golden Ticket search, theres bound to be complications. New and improved! SonicCatCF
1. Slap bang

**This story been left untouched for a matter of months – nine of them to be precise. So I've decided to re-do it. **

**It is still inspired by all of RecordWaxer's fanfictions, including the new one he has out _Violet and The Chocolate Factory. _I've not had chance to read that one yet but I promise I will soon. **

**So without further ado, I present to you, the new and improved version of Shadow and the Chocolate Factory! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything with the slight exception of Chesnia in this story, but even then I do not typically own her since she is based on my friend.**

OoOoOoOoO

**Location: Space **

**Time: Unknown**

The pain was excruciating. Yet, even as the Bio Lizard chanted its final roar, which was mixed in with the zoom of air as he tumbled toward the bulking mass that was earth, he couldn't help but to smile. The speed was ripping his muscles apart and he didn't know whether he would survive this but he kept on smiling.

"Maria," that one word was whispered, his voice ragged and croaking, "This is what you wanted right? This is my promise I made to you."

He screamed, tears spilling forth from his eyes as he sped quicker and quicker out of range from help.

"This is what you wanted…" were the final words on his lips as his body went limp.

Before his eyes closed, he saw the shocked eyes of a dying golden flame.

"This is what I promised…" And from that day on, Shadow the Hedgehog was declared dead.

OoOoOoOoO

**Location: Earth **

**Time: 10:24 am **

**One Year Later**

"Hey Shadow!" there it was again. The screeching sound of a child's voice. It never left. Sometimes, when it whispered in his ear during the night, he wished that he had burned during his fall to Earth.

"What Chesnia?" His tone was brisk, yet at the same time curious. Shadow reached for the paper she clutched in his tiny hands while putting down his Magazine (a whole book regarding what kind of gel was the best at this time of year, his kind of read)

"The Fifth tickets been found!" Chesnia's voice was filled to the brim with hopeless admiration for the lucky finder of that ticket.

"Oh joy," he muttered sarcastically and began rustling through his magazine again.

_Now where was I? Oh _yes_! The summer section. _Shadow's eyes picked up the words on the paper at lighting speed.

"I know! isn't it great?" Shadow rolled his eyes. Little children and sarcasm do not mix.

"So who won it then?" He had learnt long ago that it was better to play along with the human's ways.

Shadow had already learnt of the four out of six winners, it was hard to miss when it was plastered everywhere. One was a large fat round person that in Shadows opinion could give Eggman a run for the Chaos Emeralds. Another was an obnoxious gum chewer. Shadow hated gum, so sticky on his fur. A posh girl called Veruca salt. Shadow has also had his stay in this stating that he had thought that a Veruca was something you had on your foot. But he backed his quotation up by saying that she acted like one. And the last one was, in his opinion, the worst. Loud, bossy and a little know it all, he was everything Shadow hated. Even the Fox was quiet and didn't boss him about.

"The fifth ticket was won by a Mr. Charlie Bucket," she read in a firm clear voice.

He sighed; stupid humans were always breaking his important chain of thoughts. While Chesnia continued to babble on, Shadow yawned and moved his way through the fall section.

"Only one more left now Shadow."

"Oh, so that's how they get it so brown."

"Mom's buying some Wonka bars tomorrow so you never know, we could get lucky!"

"Mix with Firm hold summer spray to give an extra lock on shine and boost. Sounds good."

"Shadow!" She yelled.

"What?" he looked up annoyed.

"You act like you don't even care!" she clutched at her hair, frustrated.

"Wow, you sure do catch on fast! Here, have a cookie!" he reached over to the plate beside him and tossed a cookie at Chesnia. She caught it and crumbled it into small crumbs.

"You're as jerk Shadow!"

"Yeah, I know, some people called it a sin, I call it a gift."

He let her storm away while he traced the magazine yet again with his finger, ignoring the guilt for now.

"Pfft," he whispered, "I don't care what happens. Even if I won that ticket. Can you imagine me in a chocolate factory of all places?"

He let out a small laugh before turning on his side, yea, just imagine.

**Okie Dokie, so that's the new and improved Chapter one! Let me know what you think of it!**


	2. I wonder

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Chesnia and even then I don't own her!**

OoOoOoOoO

Shadow looked up at the moon, sparkling in the midnight sky. He sighed; it was nothing like his moon. His moon had a gaping hole through half of it. The thought of it made him smile, but no matter how much he remembered, he couldn't shake off the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. He growled, he hated that feeling. The feeling that you get after you've robbed the fridge of all its contents in one night just so you could have some comfort food before bed.

He didn't get what was the big deal with the Chocolate factory. It was just a place! A mysterious place but still just a place. Shadow could see it's massive towers looming over him, making him feel smaller than he already was. There was something going on in that factory, he just knew it!

OoOoOoOoO

"Hey," he mumbled as he sat at the breakfast table and took a bar of _Wonka filled goodness_, or so Chesnia had told him.

"…"

"Fine don't talk, jerk!"

".."

Shadow bit into the bar before he began to choke.

"…"

"Ch…e….s…n…i…a!"

"…"

"Do….I….have….to….fry…you!"

She grumbled as she got up.

"Thank….YOW!" Shadow rubbed his chest where her elbow had struck.

He looked down at the damagied chocolate and gazed in awe at the golden ticket that lay glistening inside.

"What are you looking at?" She peered over his shoulder then fainted dead on the floor.

Shadow looked at her then turned back to the ticket and asked himself the question he'd been fawning over since he found it. _Wonder how much I'd get on eBay for this?_

OoOoOoOoO

"So are you going?"

"Got no choice have I?"

Chesnia sighed "Shadow what I mean is, are you going to bring anyone with you? I mean are you taking anyone with you?"

"Don't see why I should. I mean, I don't even care about going."

Chesnia's eyes brimmed up with tears.

"I don't believe you! People have been waiting for this chance and now all you say is you don't care! You're a jerk Shadow the Hedgehog! It's not fair!"

The words came spouting up before he could stop them. The words of his past burst forth and he challenged them with arguments about Maria. He didn't know where they came from and quite frankly, he didn't care. He breathed deeply as he calmed down, face purple from yelling.

His anger fading, he looked onto Chesnia, whose tears had long since passed the brimming stage. Shadow sighed

"Chesnia?"

Y-yes?" she whimpered.

"Wanna come with me?" That was all it took, the scene turned peaceful.

"Oh yes Shadow!" she hugged him then raced away.

Why of all the conniving things!

He snarled and followed her into the house. This was going to be a looong week.

OoOoOoOoO

**Yup enjoy!**


End file.
